taste buds
by HaneGaNai
Summary: When you had two delicious meals to look forwards to you could learn to


**Taste buds**

"Honey, I'm home!" Stiles called as soon as he closed the apartment door behind himself, shoes and jacket already discarded in the hall; his bag thrown in the general direction of the couch as he entered the kitchen led by his sense of smell.

Derek stood in front of the stove, one hand on the wok's handle, the other handling a spoon and stirring whatever delicious dish the wolf thought up for today's dinner. Stiles closed in on him, stepping right behind to peer over his shoulder, his hands finding perch on the wolf's hips.

"What's cookin'?~"

"I am not your wife, idiot." Derek answered simply with something between a snort and a chuckle, the sound brief and amused.

"Mm, yet you're spoiling me again." Stiles mused with appreciation kissing Derek's cheek. At the same time he wrapped one arm around Derek's middle reaching with the other for the pan. He had to be stealthy for this. "It's so much better to be your boyfriend when it comes to your cooking."

Sometimes he still marveled at how easily they stepped into the roles of boyfriends. Sure, they knew each other for more than five years already, practically lived together for a few years as well since Stiles could never stay away long from the Hale house. Thus they were really close and familiar with each other. Yet they still needed a monster hunt fiasco to push them together. Literally.

They did have days where it seemed like nothing changed and they were still just friends aside from a few brief kisses. But then there were those where Stiles wondered why he never went after the sexy werewolf's ass. Because damn, the man sure knew how to satiate his hunger.

Said wolf laughed, bringing Stiles back to present, half-turning in his embrace to give him a proper kiss, brief and sweet. "I have no clue what you mean. I'm cooking the same way I always do." Derek clarified swatting at Stiles' ninja fingers almost absentmindedly. Damn wolf and his super sense.

"Lies, boo." Stiles tried a scoop again and this time succeeded. It was obvious though that Derek let him; but Stiles would never stop trying to get past his defenses anyway. It was just the way they worked.

"Damn, this tastes heavenly." Stiles almost moaned as the first taste of yakisoba teased his taste buds. The dish rich with flavor, a perfect combination of vegetables and spices. One of Derek's trademark dishes. "There's definitely more heart in it."

"Nope. That's chili." Derek laughed and pushed Stiles away from the stove, backing him into a chair. Probably to save the dinner from the hands of a starved Stiles. "Maybe I just secretly want to get you all big and soft."

Stiles had to laugh. "Good thing I have ways to burn all those extra calories." He leered grabbing a hold of Derek's forearm before the wolf managed to escape and pushing him into a nearby chair and climbing into his lap; arms winding around him in a loose, but trapping embrace.

Derek just rolled his eyes at the comment and leaned into the hold. He wrapped one of his arms around Stiles' middle, the other one already playing with Stiles hair. Naughty wolf knew how to make him purr like a cat.

Stiles nipped a trail down Derek's neck in retaliation, dragging his teeth against the skin in a way that never failed to make Derek shiver.

Derek chuckled, his skin vibrating deliciously under Stiles' lips and teeth. "You are aware I'm not dinner, right?."

"But you taste so good." Stiles proclaimed and bit in to make sure his point got through.

He felt Derek's fingers tighten their hold on his hair, even yanking it a little, as he let his teeth sink into the junction of Derek's neck and shoulder. The wolf let out a stifled gasp, moving slightly beneath Stiles as he made himself comfortable, but otherwise remaining still.

Derek tasted so good even to Stiles' human senses; rich and dark, but in a way that always made him crave more. Derek was an intoxicating mixture, perfect for Stiles' taste buds.

After a moment Stiles released the skin from his mouth, kissing it briefly.

"Stiles." The werewolf scowled. "Stiles, dinner. I'm not an appetizer."

"That's for sure. You're more suitable to stand as the main dish." He answered, his lips brushing over Derek's skin as he spoke.

"That might be true." The werewolf replied and tugged at Stiles' hair enough for him to lean back and lock eyes with Derek. "But you'll either let me go now so we can eat and then play." Derek said nipping at the corner of Stiles' mouth. "Or you'll end up with blue balls and a burnt meal."

Stiles laughed and reluctantly released Derek from his hold and got off his lap There was just no messing with Derek and his cooking. He might have tried, but when you had two delicious meals to look forwards to you could learn to wait.


End file.
